


Do I Know You?

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, and really vocal, dominant peter, maybe a little ooc idk, peter and wade being nervous, submissive wade, they are both super horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quick movement Peter had a gun pressed to his forehead, the cold metal digging into his skin. Wades other hand had gripped Peter by the shirt, pulling him roughly into the table. </p><p>----------------------</p><p>Peter and Wade meet on a blind date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have We Met?

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about doing my own version of the blind date restaurant from 'about time' and ended up with this! not sure how many chapters this will have, but i intend on keepin it going. enjoy!

When at the door they ask preference- as to pair you up, and Peter shrugs. He used to think he was generally into girls, but before long he stopped thinking about it in black and white. It appeared a shrug was all they needed from him before he was led through the hallways to one of the many red curtain clad doorframes. Peter assumed behind which was his table. The curtain was pulled back by the hostess reveling a dark room with carefully positioned lights. Peter walked forward slowly, and once he was sufficiently behind the curtain, it was released, straightening out brushing lightly over the polished wood floors.

It was dark but it was easy enough for Peter to find his chair and sit down thanks to the specific lighting. He sat there for a moment before he registered light breathing and shuffling across from him. "Hello?" He whispered.

"Uh, hey." the other, clearly male person replied. There was a pause, then the mystery man continued, "So... I got a dude, that sure says something about the way I hold myself, but to tell the truth it's what I was hoping for. Guys are much more fun." Peter could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Huh, I wouldn't really know... this is my first... uh, date with a guy." Peter mumbled.

The other man hummed "What an honor. You got a name?"

"Peter, you?"

"Wade."

"Nice." Peter felt awkward. He hoped this guy knew how to start the conversation or this night was going to be a slow one. 

"Sure, definitely not as cute as Peter, but I'm not complaining." he spoke with an audible smile. Peter smiled and blushed like a fuckin school girl. Wade continued, "We have a little more time before all of the lights come on, so we can get to know each other a bit. Been here before?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yes, once before. It was nice but she was too pretty for me." He answered, and Peter laughed. "What?" Wade asked with a chuckle.

"I kinda doubt that. You sound relatively attractive."

"You say that now, but to tell the truth..." Wade sighed and paused, "I'm a lot prettier than I sound." he finished, and Peter couldn't help but laugh.

They continued to talk, mostly about nothing, sometimes cracking jokes or flirting. Peter talked about work and family, Wade mentioned not having much family, but having some close friends. The conversation was nice. Wade was easy to talk to, he made Peter comfortable; like they had always been friends. They were about to try and describe what they thought the other looked like, before the lights started to slowly brighten. The room gradually lit up and Peters heart thudded in excitement.

"Not gunna lie Pete, I'm nervous." Wade whispered, his facial features gradually coming into view as he spoke. Peter could already see the framework of Wades face, then his features. The first thing Peter recognized was his eyes, they were light and gentle. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, trying to think of where he's seen Wade before. He opened his mouth, then closed it, he wanted to remember why Wade looked so familiar.

"Hey, Pete what's wrong? I mean- I know I talked myself up a bit but-"

Then it hit him and he interjected "Wait, Deadpool??"  
In a quick movement Peter had a gun pressed to his forehead, the cold metal digging into his skin. Wades other hand had gripped Peter by the shirt, pulling him roughly into the table. There was a look in Wades eyes that made Peter confused, he saw fear and panic, something he had only ever seen once from the other man.

"Who are you, and how to you know me?" Wade demanded with a raspy, low voice. Peter tried thinking of something to say, and started to panic. Should he reveal who he is to Deadpool, is that even remotely a good idea? Peter could take him down easily, a couple strikes and Deadpool would be out cold on the floor, simple. Spider-man could walk away without a scratch, but _Peter_ didn't want to do any of that to _Wade_. "Answer me! How do you know what I look like?" Wade jolted, yanking his shirt, and Peter tensed.

Peter let out a shaky breath and began to speak, "Uh.. I- I'm sorry, Deadpool it's me, um, Spider-man?" Peter whispered with a crooked smile. Apparently his brain thought outing himself to a dubious and dangerous assassin was a _fantastic_ idea. Peter barely knew any note-worthy information about the mercenary known as Deadpool, he only knew the stories and what the Avengers and X-Men told him. He had very few encounters with Deadpool himself, and each of them were pretty alright.

After first meeting Deadpool a few years ago, Peter only ever saw him when he showed up in New York, to no doubtably cause trouble, but soon Peter figured it was better avoid him when he was in the city on business. Sometimes Deadpool helped so Peter really couldn't complain. He was good company, (most of the time anyway) even if they would only ever small talk and crack jokes.

The first time he saw Wades face was unsurprisingly while they were eating. Peter only caught a glimpse of his mouth that first time, but not long after that, they had been fighting some goons- lots of them- when Deadpool was shot. The gun was shoved almost all the way down his throat, and the trigger pulled. Almost every other guy was dead (to Peters dissatisfaction) or tied up by the time Wade had woken up roughly 10 minutes later, he sat up and started retching and heaving, he was choking on blood. Deadpool ripped his mask off, groggily looking up, tears in the corners of his eyes. Their light irises briefly locking with Spider-Mans plastic lenses. There was pain and anxiety in his gentle eyes, Peter could see everything, his emotions clear and visible. Then nothing as Deadpool had materialized a mask and slid it onto his head, far enough so it was resting on the bridge of his nose, blood still on the edges of his lips. Deadpool had gotten up quickly, the fight was over. He looked around, looked anywhere except Peter, and whispered "I should um, go. Sorry." before he disappeared around the corner. Peter hadn't seen him after that for a couple of months, and sometime he regrets not running after him.

He was seeing Wades face again, except this time he was clean and uninjured- aside from the obvious permanent marks gracing his face, and Peter presumed everywhere else. Peter had to admit, Wade looked good, the structure of his face was pleasing, plus his figure wasn't easily concealed by the tight long-sleeved black shirt he was wearing. Peter caught his eyes lingering on Wades chest rather than his face and quickly looked up, locking his eyes with Wades. The fear and anxiety that had previously clouded Wades eyes were replaced with surprise and... fondness?

"Spidey??" Wade exclaimed lowering his gun just as Peter quickly reached over the table to securely put his hand over Wades mouth, which was fixed into a smile.

"Shit, Deadpool _be quiet_!" Peter shout-whispered. Wades eyes still big and in awe. Slowly Peter put his hand back onto the table, allowing Wade to speak.

"Woah." was all that came out of his mouth, and Peter looked at him perplexed.

"What? Why are you looking at me like tha-"

"You're really pretty." Wade said before Peter could finish.

A light blush dusted his freckles, and he sputtered "Wha- I- what did you- what?"

Wade looked at him a bit longer then caught on to Peters astonishment, and started chuckling. "I'm sorry that wasn't very graceful, I guess I just panicked. I have a brain-to-mouth filter issue." He said with a shrug as he continued laughing.

"Okay, that explains that, but what's so funny?"

Wades laughing fractionally died down and he looked Peter in the eyes, "I'm laughing because what are the odds I would end up in a Blind-Date Restaurant with Spider-Man? I mean, it's uncanny." he grinned

"I- well yeah I guess that is pretty coincidental, but I probably shouldn't be that surprised. Weird shit seems to happen to me an awful lot- more often than it should at least," Peter trails off, "and I really don't know what to do now...." he slowly stopped talking still trying to grasp for something else to say.

"I for one say we get this _date_ back on track!" Wade exclaimed. His excitement was refreshing, that's probably why rather than protesting, Peter gave a nod and a smile. The look in Wades eyes calmed him fractionally, but he was still unsure about a civil evening with Deadpool, but in all honesty, what could go wrong?


	2. What A Boy Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the first two chapters are pretty short, but it's getting to the good part

Virtually nothing was going wrong. Peter didn't expect Wade to be charming and polite, and he sure didn't expect to like him. He expected crude humor and violence. Well, to be fair, he only expected those things after he found out Wade was Deadpool, which now that Peter thought about it, wasn't very fair. Maybe Peter was secretly hoping Wade would screw up the date, so he could just rid himself of developing feelings for him. The Avengers told him so many thing that didn't seem they could be even remotely related to this amazing guy he is currently falling for.

After they finished their food, Wade had asked him, "Would you like to come over to finish the night with a movie?" to which he squeaked out a "sure." with little thought as to how that scenario would unravel.

They walked with their arms bushing gently, and happily talked and joked. It was an acceptability cool fall night with very little wind, the city bustling on around them as they made their way to Wades apartment. It wasn't a very long walk, and before long Wade was opening the door to his apartment building, them both strolling into the elevator, and heading to the highest floor of the building. As the elevator slowly passed each floor, Peter noticed how close they were standing. Wades broad shoulders touching his, making him feel warm.

Soon Peters thoughts drifted away into fantasy, making his gut stir, making him feel light headed and wondering what he wanted tonight. Did he want to be close to Wade? Did he want to be held by him, and have Wade touch him and love him? He turned his head towards Wade and lets his eyes travel down his body. How would Wade treat him? Was he kind and gentle, or was he more like his alter-ego? Raw power and deadly force, rather than caring and affection. Peter didn't know which he wanted.

Peter thought about what his hands would feel like on his body, rough and smooth scar tissue. Did they hurt? We're they sensitive? They seemed to effect his voice, so they must extend to the inside of his mouth and throat. The elevator gave a light 'ding' and it's doors opened, snapping Peter out of his daze. He felt flustered and hot. Wade turned to look at Peter, "You feelin okay, Spider-Man?" he said with a smirk "your face is bright pink." and they started walking one after the other towards Wades door. He took out his key, and opened the door, motioning for Peter to go inside.

"Nice place." It was true, Wades apartment was very nice. Clean and well decorated in hues of greys and blacks. Very modern and cozy, very pleasing to look at.

"Thanks, it's one of my newer ones," Wade spoke clearly from the kitchen, "want anything, water, beer, wine?"

"Wine please." Peter didn't really like the taste of beer, but he needed something to calm him down. He wandered over to Wades couch and gingerly sat with his hand neatly placed on his lap. Trying his hardest to look like he wasn't just thinking about sex wit Deadpool. Wade walked in and chuckled.

"Calm down Spider-man, you look so tense," Wade said, sauntering over to where Peter was situated, handing him his glass. "get comfortable." Wade hadn't called him Peter once since he had found out he was Spider-man, and frankly it made Peter a little upset. He wanted to hear Wade say his name.

"Uhm yeah, sorry I guess I'm just a little nervous," Peter spoke softly, "the whole no mask thing is different-" Wade suddenly stood and took a few slow steps back.

"I can go put it on if you're uncomfortable, I also have some extras if you want to cover up, sometimes I don't even want to look at my own face." Wades words were fast and sometimes he threw in some anxious laughs to seem unphased. Peter stood and walked towards Wade shaking his head.

"No no no that's not what I-" Peter sighed and continued, "Deadp- er... Wade, I didn't mean I didn't want to see your face. It's actually the opposite, I really like your face! I'm just surprised and frustrated because I like you a lot but I'm not good at this," Peters mouth wouldn't stop spewing words out a mile a second. His face was pink, his breathing was fast and shallow, he could feel his heartbeat is his ears, but he just _kept talking_ "I just meant I'm not used to seeing you. It's not everyday I get to see someone's face for the first time, find them nice and charming, fall for them and want to kiss th-" suddenly Peter was grabbed by the shirt and pulled against Wade, their lips pressed together, effectively shutting Peter up.


	3. Pleasantly Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a little longer than i wanted, but here it is! in all of it's pornografic glory! thanks so much for your guys' kudos!!! i promise to update sooner, love ollie

Peter slowly kissed Wade, his arms snaking their way around his neck. Wade hummed lightly and wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him close until their chests were pressed together. They stayed like that for a minute or two, just enjoying they gentle press of their kiss, until Peter reluctantly broke away from Wades lips. He slowly fluttered his eyes open "I... what was that for?" he whispered. Wade licked his lips, and Peter caught himself staring.

"You... you were rambling, I didn't want you to embarrass yourself." he replied. Peter noticed the shift in Wades personality, so different from Deadpool, and he wondered if his brain shifted the same way his physical health and appearance did. Well if Wade was in a different mindset maybe Peter should change his dynamic.

Peter smiles before leaning in, his lips barely touching Wades, "Thank you" he said with a smirk, then fully pressed his lips to Wades. It stayed slow until Peter swiped his tongue across Wades lower lip, the kiss starting to pick up heat.

Peter's hands moved to roam, starting down Wades chest. He pushed Wade slowly, both walking until Wade was pressed firmly to the wall. Peters hands lowered from Wades chest to his stomach. Peters hands tucked under Wades tight shirt, running his fingers across his abs, and skimming upward back to his chest. His palms rubbed against Wades nipples, making him groan, the deep rumble in Wades chest made Peter want more. More noises and sensations, more of Wades hands, which were now sliding down from Peter's hips, under the hem of his jeans to grope his ass.

Wade was making small wining sounds, and little moans, coaxing Peter to stop playing with his chest and instead drag his hands downward, lower until one hand stopped at his stomach and the other going farther down to rest on his crotch. Peter started to run his hand along the outline of Wade's cock, enticing more sounds from his throat. Wade broke the kiss panting and wining, while Peter started running kisses down Wades neck.

All this was sort of making Wade a little uneasy, in a way that put him on the edge of pleasure and panic. He never usually got pampered during sex, he was always the one making sure the other was sufficiently pleasured, so now with Spider-man of all people being so caring, it was odd, but god he needed it- he craved Spider-Man's constants attention, he wanted to be greedy and accept everything he was being given, to take anything dished out. One of Wades hands lifted to the others hair, holding bundles of brown strands between his fingers. "-aah... Wha-whats the plan here? Not that I'm not diggin this or anything-" Wade babbled, stopping just as Peter popped his pants button. "oh god" he groaned just as Peter pulled his pants down to pool at his feet. Peters hand continued moving along Wades cock, now just coverd by thin underwear. "oohfuckSpiderman aaH-" suddenly Peters shoved his hand under the hem of Wade underwear, and held his cock firmly, dragging his hand down the base then back up, causing Wade to hang his jaw open, panting and groaning.

"Wade," Peter started, using his other hand to lift Wades head so he was looking him in the eye, "What do you want?" he asked, stroking Wade.

"Oh fuuuck- ah- I want... whatever you w-want- oooh, _anything_ " Wade said lazily. Peter leaned in close to Wades ear.

"Mmm... I want you to feel good," Peter said with new found confidence, he liked the responses he was getting from Wade so he continued, "I want to make you feel so good Wade. We can do so much. What do you want to do first?" Peter waited a few seconds, speeding up his hand, before he kept talking, "I could keep using my hands... or...I could use my mouth..." he whispered, pausing to run his lips from Wades ear to his neck, latching on and sucking.

Wade shivered and moaned, trying to speak but everything just came out like a whine. "Come on Wade, got nothing to say?" After kissing Wades neck one more time, Peter slowly took his hand out of Wades underwear and one large step back, causing Wade to let out a frustrated groan. "Now Wade, I need you to use your words. I've never done this before but fuck... I've thought about it. What do you want me to do?" Peter asked again, hooking his thumbs in the hem of Wades underwear lowering himself onto his knees. Wade was finally calm enough to compose an answer, but hesitated.

Peter started tugging Wades underwear down his thighs. The sight of Spider-man on his knees with a cock in his hand, brown eyes looking at him with determination; it made his dick throb. He waited a bit longer before throwing doubt into the wind and saying, "I... want your mouth on my dick-" Wade barely got his last words out before Peters mouth was halfway down his cock. "nngh- aaah oh my god, fuck Spider-man-" Wade moaned, his hips lurching forward slightly, against his will. Suddenly Peters mouth was off Wades dick, he instead just held it in his hand. Wade whined and Peter smirked.

"Wade, say my name." Peter said blankly, his hand still. "My real name." He ghosted over Wades cock, his hot breath making Wade shiver. Peter then started sucking on the head of Wades dick, his tongue running along the underside stimulating the glands.

"-oooh fuck _Peter!_ " Wade moaned. Peter picked up the pace at the sound of his name and Wades consistent moaning. His hands came to grip Wades hips, guiding Wade to go deeper down his throat, faster until Wade was fucking Peters mouth. Once Peter was sure Wade would continue on his own, he rose one hand to Wade abdomen and the other to his own pulsing cock, sliding his hands into his jeans and stoking his dick to the same pace as Wades cock in his mouth. "Peter holy fuck- gah- _Peter!_ Nngh..." His name sounded so good on Wades tongue, breathy and hoarse. _So hot._

One of Wades hands was still tangled in Peters hair and the other was cradling his cheek, holding his head in place. As Wade started to slow down, Peter brought the hand that wasn't vigorously stroking himself, to Wades cock, letting it out of his mouth and pumping it at a moderate pace. "Mm, Wade. Are you gonna cum for me? I want you to cum down my throat, _aaah fuck._ " Peter croaked, his voice sounded raw, his hands going faster, before replacing the hand on Wades cock with his mouth.

"Shit, Peter-" Wade panted "you're killin me... mmm- oh- oh- oh my gaa-" a strangle moan was all Wade could conceive from his mouth as he came down Peters throat. Peters mouth stayed on Wades dick until he had swallowed everything, then let it fall from his mouth. He sat back with his feet on the ground and his knees open, still stroking his own cock.

"Oooh _Wade!_ " Peter gasped, his jaw open and loose, and his breathing deep and jagged, he looked up at Wade who was leaning against the wall watching him. Peter let his eyes close and his head tilt back, moaning and panting as he came in his hand. The room was filled with panting as they both just settled themselves down. 

"Wow Peter... this was... unexpected..." Wade said between breaths.

"Yeah, I uh... surprised myself." Peter slowly said with a crooked smile. "I'm thinking I'll be surprising myself a lot more..." he quipped. "Are you ready for that?"

"Oh fuck yeah"

\------------------------------------

THE END 

you can follow me on my tumblr[ fleurq ](http://fleurq.tumblr.com/)where i take requests and prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is probably going to be longer than originally planned, i'm thinking of making this a whole series, wow!!! hope to have the next fic up soon!


End file.
